


Not What It Seems

by Naaklasolus



Series: Cuyan [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jax tries to be nice, Rhys ruins a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Nothing's scarier than when Rav goes quiet.





	Not What It Seems

**Author's Note:**

> Kayla and Rhys belong to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995!

Jax quickly shouldered his way past Myles and Tani as he walked towards Rav, who had been unusually quiet since the mission. Which didn’t really surprise him, considering who they had lost on it.

“I’m thinkin’ about dying my hair, how does blond sound to ya?” Jax asked quietly as he fell in step next to her and half-expected a snarky remark in return, only to receive silence. “Bralor? C’mon, I need your expert opinion here.”.

He was met by silence again which caused him to huff. “Fine,” Jax snipped as he slipped his helmet off and rolled his good eye. “Don’t say anything and make me worry. “.

Rav froze which caused Jax to stop and look at her as the twins slipped around them and continued walking. “What?” Rav asked as she slipped her own helmet off and looked at him with tear-brimmed eyes.

“Guys!” Jax exclaimed as he looked towards the twins who just snickered and continued walking. “Get back here!”.

“Reap what you sow, Vizsla!” Myles called back.

“What did you just say?” Rav asked which drew Jax’s attention back to her and caused the boy to rub the back of his neck.

“You’re anything but quiet.” Jax said slowly as he thought his words over very carefully, he didn’t want to set her off considering she was crying which was weird, considering he had never seen her cry before. “It’s…..I’m worried about you, okay? You just lost your dad and brother, and haven’t said anything.”.

“Sometimes, I forgot how kriffed up you really are.” Rav said as Jax to pull her into a hug.

“Hey! I try to act like a normal person, thank you very much!” Jax snipped back which earned a laugh from Rav, even if it was a sad one, which caused him to let her go and give an awkward smile “But, seriously, I get it. But it’s still terrifying when you’re quiet like that.”.

“Aren’t you the one constantly telling me to shut up?”.

Jax sighed. “Yeah, but…..” Jax froze as he realized the tooka-like grin he was getting from her. “Don’t you say it! Don’t you dare say it, Bralor!”.

“Oh, so it’s Bralor now? And here I thought you were going to get all romantic.” Rav teased as she moved away from him and bopped him on the nose. “Don’t stop now, it was really getting sweet! C’mon, Jax!”.

Jax smirked slightly. “Are you admitting you like me?” Two could play this game, plus it was keeping Rav’s mind off of…..that.

“Depends, are you admitting you like me?” Rav asked as she leaned towards him.

“I mi ---” Jax began to say cheerfully as somebody clapped him on the shoulder, resulting in a startled scream and Rav grabbing his arm before he could accidentally stab Rhys. “Bloody hell!”.

“Sorry, I just wanted to check on you two.” Rhys said awkwardly as Jax stashed the knife back in his kama, then smirked at the two teens. “But I see you’re following my advice!”.

“His advice, huh?” Rav teased.

“Your sister’s, actually. Rhys is hopeless, I really have no idea what Kayla sees in him.”.

“Hey!”.

Rav sighed as she glared towards the direction of the twins. “She really needs to learn to stop setting me up for dates!”.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
